crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talon
William Cobb is the Talon, an agent of the Court of Owls. Due to his mistreatment at the hands of the nobility of Gotham, whom Cobb percieved as the White of Gotham, who called him the poor, whom Cobb percieved as the Black of Gotham, Cobb took comfort in the Court of Owls, whom he percieved as the Gray of Gotham. Due to Cobb's thinking, he ended up creating the Grayson lineage. Due to Cobb believing the point of the Court of Owls being one of good, he believed that what he was doing was for the better of the people. Due to this reasoning, Cobb would end up becoming the best Talon trained by the Court and the first awakened for the Night of Owls. Biography William Cobb was borne of a family outside of Gotham City in the early 20th Century and was never considered a son of Gotham. His father dying in the Kane Bridge Accident, the boy became a knife thrower to fund his family. Joining Haley's Circus Cobb was made a hero by Burton Crowne, only to fall in love with Amelia Crowne, getting her pregnant. After Burton dissaproved he had a falling out with William. Angry that he did not belong in Gotham's black, the scum, or white, the rich, Cobb took Nathaniel Haley's offer and joined the Court of Owls to become the greatest Talon in existence. Stealing back his child from the Crownes, Cobb gave the child the title of Gray Son to signify the child was of Gotham's Gray, in between the White and Black. Eventually like other Talon's Cobb was "retired" by the Court only to come back as an undead assassin via a compound developed by Victor Fries in the 21st Century. Sent to assassinate Bruce Wayne, Cobb failed to do so but did manage to capture him. Subjecting Wayne, in his Batman garb, to torture, eventually Cobb was defeated by an enraged Wayne who treated Cobb as little more than a petty crook. The Court disposed of Cobb only for him to be found by Alfred Pennyworth and taken to the Batcave, where he discovered himself to be the ancestor of Richard Grayson, Nightwing. Enraged that his great-grandson betrayed all that he had worked for, Cobb escaped and targeted the vigilante. Engaging in battle with Nightwing, Cobb repeatedly demanded that Grayson either impress him or join him as a Talon. Richard, although at the losing end of the battle, managed to electrocute Cobb and put him in a vegetative state by putting a cooling agent in his veins, ensuring the dead stayed dead. As Dick carried away his great-grandfathers body he said "There is no such thing as destiny". Soon after Cobb was collected like most other Talons and put in a freezer. When the Arkham War began, Cobb was the only Talon who was not taken by the Arkhamites. Instead, he was recruited into Bane's Army where he learned of the terrorist's plans for the city. However, when the Batman returned, Cobb was easily dispatched and once again put under ice. Other Talons Though William Cobb was the greatest and most well known Talon, there had been other Talons in the history of Gotham. * Uriah Boone * Andrew Staunton * Alton Carver * Mary * Henry Ballard * Ephraim Newhouse * Xiao Loong * Lincoln March * Calvin Rose * James O'Malley * Brandon O'Malley * Nathaniel O'Malley * Felix Harmon * Roger Black Earth 3 In Earth 3, Talon was the title given to the sidekick of Owlman. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Metahuman Category:Supervillain